


Shit, I love you.

by kixnara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixnara/pseuds/kixnara
Summary: Iwaizumi sempre se incomodou com a atenção excessiva que Oikawa recebia de suas fãs, mas apenas Matsukawa e Hanamaki conseguem fazer com que perceba o real motivo.





	Shit, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Esse plot surgiu quando eu estava pensando em plot pra outro casal mas meu crime é amar IwaOi demais...
> 
> Boa leitura espero que gostem ♥

    Se Iwaizumi Hajime pudesse abrir o chão sob seus pés, jogaria Oikawa Tooru nas profundezas do inferno. Por que ele sempre tinha que lidar com as fãs malucas? Já era a quarta vez só naquela semana. Ele estava farto de garotas e garotos se aproximando para afogá-lo em uma enxurrada de perguntas sobre o amigo; “Como Oikawa-san é?” “Qual o tipo dele?” “Por que ele está solteiro?”

    Aquelas pessoas simplesmente chegavam até Iwaizumi dizendo que estavam apaixonadas pelo seu melhor amigo e isso o irritava _tanto._ Francamente, elas nem conhecem o Oikawa de _verdade._ Nenhuma delas sabia da obsessão dele por alienígenas. Hajime perdeu as contas de quantas vezes foi obrigado a rever Star Wars e X-Files, sem mencionar a quantidade de vezes que suas camisas ficaram encharcadas pelas lagrimas de Oikawa ao ver o final de E.T pela milionésima vez.  Elas também não sabiam que pão de leite é sua comida favorita ou sobre seu péssimo gosto para reality shows. Oikawa coloca tanto açúcar no café que Hajime jura que não entende como ele ainda não desenvolveu diabetes. Ele rói as unhas quando está concentrado em algo. O cabelo dele pela manhã mais parece um ninho feito por um pássaro desorganizado e preguiçoso. Quando chove, ele vai até a casa de Hajime e implora para deixa-lo dormir lá porque tem medo de trovões.  E, apesar das aparências, Oikawa é muito inseguro.

Havia tantas coisas sobre o amigo que ninguém além de Iwaizumi sabia. Oikawa era o mestre dos disfarces e Hajime passou tempo suficiente ao seu lado para saber distinguir cada uma das máscaras que o amigo usava.

Ele não queria mais ser abordado por perguntas sobre Tooru porque, por algum motivo, ele não queria compartilhar as respostas.

— Pro inferno, Shittykawa — Hajime amaldiçoou.   

— Oe, Iwaizumi — Matsukawa chamou a atenção do moreno — Já irritado com o Oikawa? — zombou.

— Quando é que eu não estou irritado com ele?!  

— Isso é verdade, mas o que foi que ele aprontou dessa vez? — Hanamaki já havia se acostumado com as brigas da dupla e parou de se preocupar com isso depois de perceber que, não importava o quanto os dois se desentendessem, eles nunca realmente se separavam.

— Não foi exatamente ele, mas a culpa é dele. — Iwaizumi começou a explicar, enquanto guardava suas coisas na mochila — Era só mais uma das fãs dele. Por que diabos eu deveria saber o motivo dele continuar rejeitando todas as confissões?

— _Oh_ — os amigos disseram ao mesmo tempo e se entreolharam.

— O que? — Iwaizumi perguntou, não entendendo o olhar no rosto dos dois.

— Bem, você tem mais a ver com isso do que imagina. — _Na verdade, você é o motivo exato,_ Matsukawa pensou.

O olhar confuso não deixou o rosto do moreno, deixando claro que ele não estava entendendo onde os amigos queriam chegar.

— Francamente, para alguém tão esperto, você é bem burro para as coisas mais óbvias. — Hanamaki colocou a mão sobre a testa, em sinal de desaprovação. Uma carranca se formou no rosto de Iwaizumi e ele estava prestes a dizer algo, mas Matsukawa o interrompeu.

— Você nunca parou pra pensar em como vocês se comportam com o outro? E que, bem... talvez, só talvez, seja algo além de amizade? — Matsukawa sabia que estava cavando a própria cova, mas não aguentava mais sentar e observar aqueles dois agirem como duas lesmas.

Levou alguns segundos para o moreno processar o que o amigo quis dizer, transformando seu rosto em uma confusão levemente corada.

— O-O que? D-Do que vocês estão falando? — Hajime gaguejou

— Ah, vamos lá, Iwaizumi! — Hanamaki gesticulou com os braços — Você sabe bem do que estamos falando. Você e o Oikawa agem como se fossem namorados desde de... Desde sempre.

— O que?!?! De onde diabos vocês tiraram isso?

— Vamos lá, Mattsun. — Em algum momento da convivência com Oikawa os apelidos que ele inventava acabavam pegando e eles usavam também. Oikawa só não permitiu que eles usassem o “Iwa-chan” e eles também duvidavam que Iwaizumi permitiria que alguém além do melhor amigo usasse o apelido que ele tanto dizia odiar, mas nunca realmente proibiu Oikawa de o chamar assim. — Me ajude a conferir umas coisas. Eles vivem grudados para lá e para cá e nunca vão a lugar nenhum sem o outro?

— Confere. — Matsukawa confirmou, fingindo segurar uma prancheta e fazer um visto.

— Vão ao cinema juntos?

— Confere.

— Vão aos festivais juntos? Que, a propósito, são eventos muito populares entre casais.

— Confere.

— Ei, esperem ai! Isso não quer dizer nada, nós somos melhores amigos de infância, passar muito tempo juntos é apenas algo natural entre nós. — Hajime tentou se explicar. Porque ele sentia que devia se explicar, não fazia ideia.

— Hum, Okay! Mattsun, o Oikawa por acaso pirou quando o Iwaizumi recebeu aquela carta de confissão da garota do primeiro ano?

— 100% confere! Ainda consigo ouvir ele choramingar dizendo que seu precioso Iwa-chan ia abandoná-lo.

— Isso é apenas Oikawa sendo um egoísta — Hajime insistia em tentar se explicar — Ele não queria dividir atenção com outra pessoa.

— E você se lembra de como o Iwaizumi o abraçou dizendo que ele não precisava se preocupar porque ninguém jamais tomaria o lugar dele, Mattsun? — Hanamaki continuou, ignorando completamente a falha tentativa do outro em justificar o caso.

— Tive enjoos fortes naquele dia.

— Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que isso é porque nós apenas somos melhores amigos? Oikawa é um idiota mimado e inseguro, essas birras dele já são naturais pra mim. — Hajime tentou mais uma vez se explicar, a carranca em seu rosto cada vez mais profunda.

— Vamos fazer um teste, ok? — Hanamaki sugeriu.

Iwaizumi lançou um olhar questionador, incerto se deveria ou não concordar.

— Vamos pensar no casamento do Oikawa. — explicou.

— O que? Isso é ridículo! Qual o propósito disso? — A ideia do seu melhor amigo se casar nunca passou pela sua cabeça, nunca foi preciso. Hajime duvidava que um dia alguém seria louco o suficiente para se casar com aquele idiota.

— É só um pequeno teste. Você não tem motivo pra recusar, tem? — Matsukawa desafiou.

— Ok, tanto faz. Vamos logo com isso. — Quanto mais rápido ele cedesse, mais rápido ficaria livre daqueles dois e toda aquela maluquice.  

— Pense no Oikawa se casando, pense em todo o processo de preparação do casamento e principalmente, pense no seu papel no evento.

— Como assim meu papel? Eu provavelmente serei o padrinho. — Iwaizumi nunca pensou sobre isso, nunca foi necessário, aquela era apenas uma constatação automática. Afinal, ele era o melhor amigo não era? Era mais do que natural que ele fosse o padrinho.

— Apenas pense. — Hanamaki insistiu.

— Feche os olhos e comece imaginando o Oikawa organizando tudo.

— Isso é tão idiota. — Iwaizumi revirou os olhos, mas fez prontificou a cumprir o que lhe foi dito.

_Tooru não parava de falar com o cerimonialista sobre cada detalhe da decoração. Ele parecia muito animado e Hajime sempre amou como os olhos castanho chocolate de Oikawa brilhavam quando ele se empolgava._

Ele teve que morder os cantos dos lábios para evitar que um pequeno sorriso escapasse com o pensamento.

_— Iwa-chan, o que você acha dessas cores para usar como base da decoração? — Oikawa se virou para Iwaizumi com duas amostras de tecido de cor branca e turquesa._

_— Branco e azul? Acho que vai ficar bom! Lembra as cores da Aoba Johsai. — porque ele estava ajudando Oikawa decidir esses detalhes mesmo? Não era algo que ele deveria fazer com quem fosse se casar?! Bem, talvez seja papel do padrinho também, não é como se ele realmente soubesse como essas coisas funcionam._

_— Branco e Turquesa, Iwa-chan! Turquesa! — Tooru o corrigiu emburrado, enchendo as bochechas de ar como uma criança mimada de cinco anos._

_Hajime revirou os olhos e não se deu ao trabalho de dizer que para ele era tudo a mesma coisa. Tooru continuou tagarelando com o cerimonialista e o consultando sobre diversos tipos de detalhes e para a surpresa do moreno ele não estava achando tão chato quanto imaginou. Era bom ver Oikawa olhando para ele com expectativa em busca de aprovação sobre cada detalhe novo que ele inventava._

_— Espera aíi. — Hajime perguntou depois de realmente entender o que Oikawa havia dito. Ele estava falando tanto que em certo ponto Hajime começou apenas a balançar a cabeça em aprovação para tudo que ele dizia. — O que?!?! Oikawa, pelo amor de Deus! Não pode usar The Imperial March como marcha nupcial!_

_— Mas... Iwa-chan — Oikawa choramingou, fazendo beicinho. — É a música tema do Darth Vader._

_— E é exatamente por isso que não pode usá-la! Não estamos em Star Wars. — Hajime nunca foi muito religioso, mas cogitou rezar pela pobre alma que estaria presa a aquele nerd idiota para o resto da vida._

— O pior é que eu não duvido que ele realmente faça isso um dia. — Iwaizumi sussurrou para si mesmo saindo de seu devaneio — Ok, já fiz o que vocês queriam agora já chega.

— Nuh-uh — Hanamaki balançou o dedo negativamente — Ainda não chegamos na melhor parte; o dia do casamento. Vamos lá, pense no grande dia.

Iwaizumi nem tentou se opor, aqueles dois conseguiam ser quase tão insistentes quanto Oikawa e ele só queria ir logo para casa.

_Estava de frente para fileiras e mais fileiras de convidados. Por algum motivo todos olhavam para ele, o que o fez ficar envergonhado. Esse sentimento, porém, não demorou muito tempo, pois assim que ouviu as primeiras notas de The Imperial March, teve que reprimir todo o desejo de arremessar uma bola de vôlei na cabeça de Oikawa._

_Para sua total desgraça, esse sentimento também não durou muito. Assim que Oikawa entrou em seu campo de visão, Iwaizumi sentiu como se seu mundo tivesse parado. Tooru usava um terno branco e segurando um buquê de tulipas vermelhas, que, pelo que Iwaizumi se lembrava, Oikawa já havia lhe dito que representavam amor eterno._

_Os olhos castanhos chocolate encontraram os seus e ele sentiu seu coração derreter. Esperou que Oikawa desviasse o olhar dele e olhasse para quem quer que ele fosse se casar, mas isso não aconteceu. Oikawa continuou caminhando sobre o tapete turquesa coberto de pétalas brancas sem tirar os olhos dos de Hajime. Ele não entendia porque os olhos de Oikawa não deixavam os seus, mas estava bem com isso. Sinceramente, não se importaria se eles nunca o deixassem. Hajime torceu para ser o único alvo daquele olhar abrasador para sempre._

_E então Oikawa chegou até onde ele estava. O coração de Iwaizumi deu um solavanco quando sentiu a mão dele na sua._

_— Está pronto, Iwa-chan? — Oikawa perguntou._

_A realização sobre tudo o atingiu tão forte e tão rápido quantos os saques matadores de seu melhor amigo. Esse tempo todo.... Era ele. Ele nunca foi capaz de imaginar Oikawa com outra pessoa. Seu consciente até conseguia se enganar, mas seu subconsciente o traiu mostrando a verdade que ele tentou tão desesperadamente esconder de si mesmo._

_—_ Merda — Hajime praguejou — Merda, merda, merda.

— Você já disse isso quatro vezes — Matsukawa brincou.

— Merda — Hajime chiou, puxando seus cabelos para trás e se virando para os amigos.

— Cinco vezes.

— Eu era o _noivo_. — Confessou a contragosto.

 _—_ Oh, Deus, finalmente! — Hanamaki ergueu as mãos para os céus e Matsukawa o imitou.

— Como diabos eu não percebi antes?! — Hajime não sabia se estava perguntando para os dois ou para si mesmo.

— Acredite, nós nos fazemos essa pergunta há anos.

— Eu preciso ir. — Iwaizumi tentou se despedir, mas Matsukawa o segurou pelo braço.

— Aonde você vai?

— Encontrar o Oikawa. — Ele tinha consciência de que talvez estivesse prestes a cometer um erro, mas passou tanto tempo reprimindo seus sentimentos para si mesmo que agora sentia como se fosse explodir se não os jogasse para fora de uma vez.

Matsukawa e Hanamaki o olharam surpresos e depois sorriram, liberando o caminho para ele. E quando ele estava prestes a virar o corredor e sair do campo de visão dos dois, Matsukawa gritou:

— Iwaizumi, por que o Oikawa está solteiro?

— Porque eu sou um idiota!

E então ele se foi.

— O Oikawa nos deve uma para o resto da vida dele. — Hanamaki disse, apoiando a mão no ombro de Matsukawa.

_**♔** _

Oikawa estava trancando a porta do ginásio de esportes quando Iwaizumi o encontrou.

— Iwa-chan? — Oikawa se surpreendeu ao ver o amigo ali parado na sua frente. Tinha lhe dito mais cedo que não voltaria pra casa com ele, pois teria que passar na loja do seu pai após as aulas. — Não fique bravo, eu juro que não treinei muito, já estava indo pra casa.

— O que? Ah, não. Eu não vim brigar com você. — _Vamos lá, Hajime, apenas diga de uma vez._  

— Então... o que? — Oikawa perguntou, pendendo a cabeça para o lado.

A frase favorita de Oikawa veio como um lampejo na sua mente e Iwaizumiu riu porque ela nunca fez tanto sentido antes quanto naquele momento.

_Se você for bater, então bata até quebrar._

— Eu estou apaixonado por você. — Simples e direto. Como ele sempre foi. — Eu provavelmente estive por toda a minha vida e não me lembro quando foi que eu tomei a pior decisão da minha vida, mas é assim que é. Eu não tenho escolha. — Ele riu — Provavelmente nunca tive, certo?! No instante que eu cruzei com você, já havia sido derrotado. _Céus_ , como eu pude demorar tanto para perceber?! Eu literalmente descobri há uns cinco minutos. Eu descobri há cinco minutos atrás que eu sempre amei você e que muito provavelmente sempre vou amar.

— O-O que? — Oikawa gaguejou. Aquilo era algum tipo de alucinação por ter treinado demais? — I-Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?

— Por que eu brincaria sobre isso, idiota? — Hajime se aproximou do outro e Oikawa temeu pelo bom funcionamento de seu coração.

— Por que não seria brincadeira? — a voz de Oikawa quebrou e ele parecia estar prestes a chorar.

Hajime segurou o rosto do outro com ambas as mãos e o puxou para mais perto, colando suas testas.

— Eu te amo, Tooru. — Quando você se confessa para alguém é natural que sinta medo da rejeição, mas, julgue-o de convencido se quiser, ele não estava com medo. Parte dele sabia que Oikawa o amava de volta. — Eu amo tudo sobre você.

Oikawa Tooru também nunca havia sido alguém religioso, mas naquele momento, orou para todos os deuses possíveis para que se fosse possível que parassem aquele momento. Ele queria viver nele para sempre.

— E-Eu... Eu amo você também. — Oikawa lutou contra as lagrimas que não paravam de acumular nos cantos dos seus olhos.

— Você é um bebê chorão, sabia disso? — E antes que o outro tivesse a chance de responder, Hajime fechou a distancia entre seus lábios. Não foi nenhum beijo avassalador que você vê por aí nos filmes clichês de romance. Foi calmo e quente, assim como aquele amor que havia sido cultivado ao longo de tantos anos entre os dois.

 Quando eles cessaram o beijo, Oikawa perguntou o que fez Hajime finalmente perceber seus sentimentos e ele contou sobre o empurrão de Matsukawa e Hanamaki.

— Isso explica a mensagem de texto. — Oikawa respondeu rindo.

— Que mensagem?

— O Makki me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que eu deveria procurar logo um emprego meio-período pois eu estava devendo ramem pra ele e o Mattsun pro resto da vida.

Hajime riu e puxou Oikawa para mais um beijo.

— Bem, eles até que merecem. — Oikawa sussurrou quando o contato foi quebrado, sorrindo sob os lábios de seu Iwa-chan.

— E só para deixar claro: Você definitivamente não vai usar _The Imperial March._

Oikawa o olhou completamente confuso.

— Do que você está falando, Iwa-chan? Como a música do Darth Vader veio parar aqui?

— Você vai saber.

 


End file.
